


Twilight Jedi

by Digigal_transbian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Leaves the Jedi Order, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Gen, Jedi Code (Star Wars), My First Work in This Fandom, Order 66 Happened Differently (Star Wars), Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker Raise Leia & Luke, The Dark Side of the Force (Star Wars), The Light Side of the Force (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digigal_transbian/pseuds/Digigal_transbian
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi has practically raised Anakin in the wake of Qui-Gon's death, so of course the Jedi Master would notice his pupil's dissatisfaction with the Jedi Order.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa, Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	Twilight Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Obi-Wan has a conversation with his old padawan.

Obi-Wan Kenobi has trained Anakin for many, many years. The two have had countless adventures, faced countless trials and tribulations, lightsabers in hand and Force at the ready. 

So of course he would notice that his apprentice has begun growing distant. The Jedi Order's creed is a difficult one to live by, yet the boy seemed to begin to grow quieter after the death of his mother. And wasn't that surprising news? Truth be told, Obi-Wan had no idea his mother had died. He doesn't even know how his own mother is doing, perhaps he could visit her some time soon, it might prove a comforting thought.

But she is not Anakin's mother, she very well might still be alive, and the Jedi Master knows what loss does to a person. Sorrow leads to fear, fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering. It is the path to the Dark Side of the Force, the path of a Sith Lord. Anakin is following a dangerous path, he can feel the conflicting emotions boiling deep under his surface just waiting to take control. If those emotions continue to grow unchecked, he'll become a powerful Sith Lord, and Obi-Wan isn't sure if anyone could stop Anakin if he did.

But it doesn't have to be that way.

He notices his pupil walking down the large hallway alone, eyes lost in thought.

Better now than never.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan calls, his voice sounding somewhere between conflicted and distant, "Walk with me for a moment?"

His pupil nods, "Of course."

The two make their way down a different hall, walking towards a balcony that the Master feels has a nice view. Perhaps that will make this conversation easier. A comfortable silence stretches between them, giving Obi-Wan time to carefully poke at Anakin's mind to see his emotions with the Force. The results are as he expects.

"You're dissatisfied with the Jedi Order." Obi-wan states factually, not looking at his old apprentice, but not looking away either..

Anakin tenses subconsciously. He thought he was hiding it well.

"I did train you since you were nine, Anakin. I'm going to pick up on some things." The Jedi Master answers the unspoken question.

Anakin hesitates before giving him a slow, careful nod, "You're right. I've been thinking about things lately, and… I'm not sure."

Obi-Wan sighs, not disappointedly, not angrily, just acknowledging that he was right when he didn't want to be.

"As you no doubt know, there are two schools of thought when it comes to the force, the Light and the Dark. The Sith of the Dark Side are ruled by passion over all else, while the Jedi of the Light Side are ruled by calmness and clarity. You know this."

Anakin nods, raising an eyebrow. 

The two reach the balcony, stepping out onto the platform and looking out against the city. The sight is exactly as pleasant as the older Jedi though it was.

"But, there is a third school of thought, and it may fit you better than being a Jedi. The Grey Side." Obi-Wan explains, "It's rarely mentioned, mostly existing in the middle ground between the Jedi and Sith, seeking for a balance between the two conflicting systems. I only know about it from my master mentioning it, and the occasional research I've done into the topic. Few Jedi have even heard of that system, and for a plethora of reasons. Conflicting views are rarely shared, after all."

His old master, Qui-Gon Jinn had shared some of his findings on the beliefs of the Grey Jedi one day after a light day of missions. They had a fascinating discussion about the merits and faults of both sides, both coming to their own conclusions in time.

"'There is no dark side, nor a light side. There is only the Force. I will do what I must to keep the balance. There is no good without evil, but evil must not be allowed to flourish. There is passion, yet peace. There is serenity, yet emotion. There is chaos, yet order.' Is their code, if I remember correctly." Obi-wan quotes off from memory to the best of his abilities.

A thousand thoughts and questions race through Anakin's mind. Something between the Jedi and Sith? Why hasn't this ever come up before? He wouldn't have to sacrifice his years of training or his morals, while still being better off than he is with the Jedi.

"There is anger in your heart, and I'm not sure if the Jedi have the answers you seek." The blonde master sighs, "I'm not telling you to leave the Jedi Order, and I'm certainly not encouraging you to turn Sith, but I think it would be for your benefit if you spent some time looking into the Grey Side. Perhaps they have answers that will be satisfactory to you."

The idea is enticing to Anakin. From the sounds of it, the Grey side would allow him his relationship with Padmé with no ostricization. The Sith are evil, they are greedy, power obsessed, and driven entirely by their desires, but to him, the Jedi are no better. Stealing children away from their families at a young age, stripping them of all contact with them, and forcing all emotions to be repressed. It's an endless hell repressing all of his emotions now that he's aware of his mother's death.

These Grey Jedi seem to be an almost perfect solution to his problems.

"Just," the Jedi master pauses, "Think about it, alright?"

"I will."

"That's all I ask."

☆◇☆

Around the corner from Obi-Wan's offer, Yoda and Mace Windu walk down the halls, discussing what they've heard.

"Is it so bad for him to go Grey?" Mace asks his elder.

"Hmm?"

"I knew he was too old to be trained, but is it so bad for him to keep his training and take it in his own direction? Keeping him from turning to the dark side is the most important thing in this situation, and I have my suspicions as it is."

"Perhaps." Yoda hums, "Without balance, always struggle light and dark will. Powerful he is, the dark side we should hope he never follows. Somewhere in the middle, he belongs."

"True, true." Master Windu nods.

"However. Exercise caution, we must." Yoda warns.

"I just hope we're not too late."

They sigh.

Were it so easy.


End file.
